1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording and reproduction apparatus which has a reduced size with a simple structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the reduction of the weight, production cost and power consumption of magnetic recording and reproduction apparatuses has become desirable.
Hereinafter, a conventional magnetic recording and reproduction apparatus will be described.
A conventional magnetic recording and reproduction apparatus as described in Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 11-273184 is known.
The above-mentioned magnetic recording and reproduction apparatus has the following problem. As shown in FIGS. 13 through 17 of Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 11-273184, the pivoting range of a pinch arm 53 is large, and a tension spring 58 extends and compresses, and moves right and left in a large area in accordance with the movement of the pinch arm 53. Therefore, the tension spring 58 occupies quite a large area when in operation, which hinders size reduction of the magnetic recording and reproduction apparatus.